Em Pedaços
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Alex teve uma vida difícil por causa do seu casamento fracassado, e, consciente dos sentimentos de Himuro, propõe-lhe pegar os pedaços que restaram dela. Ele esclarece a Alex que ela é perfeita; com paciência e amor, demonstra-lhe não se conforma com pedaços e que procurará tê-la por inteiro. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá a todos ! Trago para vocês uma HimuAlex. Adv: +18. Não é yaoi (advirto-lhes porque o meu nome de usuário tem a palavra yaoi). Isto é para aqueles que precisavam de hétero em Kuroko no Basket. Aproveitem.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket, bem como seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Em Pedazos", de YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** A fic tem uma NC-17, portanto todos já estão avisados.

 **AVISO:** Acho que o autor já foi bem claro, mas, reiterando as palavras dele: esta fic é hétero. Então, se você gosta de Kuroko no Basket e _apenas_ de yaoi, sugiro que pare agora. Já se você não liga muito para o fato de esta fic não ser yaoi, seja bem-vindo e espero que goste dela.

* * *

 **EM PEDAÇOS**

"Como eu devo agir ?", pensava Himuro, enquanto depositava a loira em uma espaçosa cama. Aquele hotel, aquele cheiro de coisas novas e limpas, aquela luz tênue iluminando a branco e espaçoso móvel, enquanto os longos e loiros cabelos da mulher acoplavam-se ao pano do tecido. Himuro descobriu-lhe o rosto para tirar-lhe as lentes, tendo uma melhor visão do seu rosto. Ela era macia, desde que conseguia se lembrar, ela sempre fora assim.

O que ele deveria fazer ? Aquela mulher considerava-o como um filho, mas, no entanto, ele sempre guardou por ela sentimentos de admiração, que, conforme ele crescia, alteravam-se para um emaranhado de sentimentos que transbordavam, desde um amor puro até um desejo imenso, típico da adolescência.

Olhou para as suas suaves mãos, aquela aliança. Lembrou-se do dia em que ela se casou, seu sorriso, suas bochechas vermelhas e a aparência ainda descuidada que ela sempre exibia, apesar de usar um longo vestido, mas continuava linda. Isso tinha acontecido há alguns anos, quando ele e Kagami ainda eram crianças. No entanto, os anos não se evidenciavam no rosto de Alex.

Tirou o anel dourado, causava-lhe um certo mal-estar vê-lo, e colocou-o na mesinha ao lado, para, em seguida, olhar para a mulher que, acordada, cobria os lábios, apertando os olhos verdes com vontade de chorar. Himuro sentiu-se impotente.

\- Obrigada, Tatsuya... - sussurrou ela, e Himuro sorriu, negando.

\- Já estava na hora de alguém fazer isso - sussurrou ele, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, e a mulher pôs o rosto na palma da mão do moreno, fechando os olhos e fazendo com que uma lágrima rolasse pelo seu rosto.

Ele nunca tinha visto Alex tão frágil, mas ela tinha os seus motivos.

Tantos anos suportando a infidelidade, o escárnio, a tristeza de ser a única que amava naquele casamento. Incapaz de dar um filho a aquele sujeito, infértil, como a família dele a chamava. Por isso, quando conheceu Himura e Kagami, cuidou deles como se fossem seus próprios filhos, em um reflexo de sentir-se em contato com o seu lado maternal, mas aquela muralha tinha caído, eles tinham crescido e absolutamente não eram seus filhos. Ela não pudera ter um, e seu companheiro chegou, um dia, dizendo que teria um filho com outra pessoa, que ela estava livre, como sempre quisera.

E não era o que ela realmente queria, ela era apenas um pouco sedutora, mas amava a sua vida caseira, fazer a comida, dedicar os seus dias a uma pessoa e sentir-se amada, amar. Seria demais pedir isso ? Sim, era, para alguém incapaz de gerar vidas.

Ela torturava-se a si mesma com esses pensamentos e sentia-se terrível, destroçada. Tanto esforço para outra pessoa chegar e levar tudo o que ela protegera durante todos aqueles anos, alguém que lhe desse tudo o que ela, durante aqueles anos, não pudera oferecer-lhe. Bêbada, fora de si e sem que tivesse percepção sobre os seus atos, ela cambaleava pela rua, até que os braços de Himuro detiveram-na, abrigaram-na e levaram-na para um lugar seguro.

Aquele jovem que não era mais uma criança, era um homem. Tornara-se mais belo, a voz tinha mudado para uma mais masculina, mas os seus traços continuavam sendo finos. Era tudo o que uma garota gostaria de ter, e, mesmo assim, sabia que ele não olharia para garotas, ela soube disso desde aquele dia no qual ele se confessou, e, desde aquele dia, ela soube que aquele jovem não era seu filho.

\- Você sempre quis uma parte de mim, Tatsuya - disse a mulher, chamando a atenção do jovem - Pode pegar, basta olhar para mim... eu estou em pedaços.

Então o moreno semicerrou os olhos, e, ameaçadoramente, colocou uma mão nas costas da loira, surpreendendo-a. Ele realmente a desejava tanto assim ? Ela se resignou, fechou os olhos, esperando pelo que tivesse de acontecer, mas escutou apenas um suave sussurro vindo de Himuro.

\- Eu não quero apenas uma parte de você, eu te amo por inteiro - e qualquer mortal estremeceria diante daquelas palavras, como fez Alex. Ela se enrubesceu e abriu os olhos apenas para ver o moreno se afastando para depois pegar o celular - Jamais volte a pensar que eu me conformo com "pedaços"... eu sou paciente, e vai chegar o dia em que você vai ser só minha, Alex.

Ele discou um número, enquanto a mulher sentiu algo inesperadamente novo, uma batida altiva e ressonante no peito diante daquelas doces palavras, do tipo que ela jamais recebia, e que, apesar de românticas, despertaram nela as emoções mais profundas. Até as mais piegas...

E isso estava errado, ela não era mais uma adolescente como aquele jovem.

\- Tigger. Sou eu, Tatsuya. Alex novamente bebeu demais... - ele fez uma pausa, certamente uma censura à mulher - Por sorte, eu a encontrei. Você pode vir buscá-la cedo no hotel ? ...Sim... o de sempre - naquele momento, ela sentiu-se patética por deixar-se ser protegida por dois jovens que, além de tudo, eram seus aprendizes - OK. Boa noite.

Ele desligou o celular e guardou-o, olhando novamente para a mulher, com um sorriso malicioso. Inclinou-se um pouco e com os seus cálidos e úmidos lábios beijou-lhe a testa, e aquele contato foi valioso para ela.

* * *

Voltar para casa e encontrá-la em um completo caos. Seu companheiro tinha ido embora, levando os pertences dele e deixando os dela, mas tudo de ponta-cabeça. Kagami olhou surpreso para o lugar, mas ela, ao invés de desmoronar, como na noite anterior, manteve-se firme e apanhou os fragmentos de um quadro que estava no chão. O centro da parede principal dizia "infértil", e o ruivo sentiu-se irado, irritado, com vontade de quebrar a cara daquelas pessoas.

\- Há muita coisa a se fazer por aqui - disse ela, sorrindo - Você e Tatsuya poderiam me ajudar ?

\- Uh, é claro - respondeu Kagami, acalmando-se, enquanto telefonava para o irmão, contando-lhe o ocorrido.

Algumas latas de tinta, a vassoura, o espanador e produtos de limpeza. Eles puseram mãos à obra apagando as manchas, arrumando os poucos móveis que a casa ainda conservava, enquanto ela enterrava no jardim, dentro de um buraco, o que a fazia se lembrar daquele passado. Era um momento de loucura do qual ela aproveitava para passar com aqueles dois jovens, enquanto jogava um fósforo no poço improvisado, e aquelas fotos, cartas, memórias e até o vestido de noiva ardiam até tornarem-se uma massa negra, que mais tarde seriam cinzas, depois parte da terra, e, no futuro, um lindo jardim de rosas que estava ansiosa por fazer.

Era tarde, tudo já estava mais em ordem, e, depois de comer e beber um pouco, olhando para o resultado do seu esforço, Kagami levantou-se.

\- Eu tenho de ir, fiquei de telefonar para Kuroko, hoje - disse ele, olhando as horas e calculando a diferença de fuso horário entre Estados Unidos e Japão - E quero encontrá-lo antes que ele vá para a escola.

Assim que terminou a WinterCup, os três tinham voltado à América do Norte com a promessa de voltarem ao Japão no futuro, se bem que, com toda essa afeição que Kagami tinha por Kuroko, certamente o retorno dele aconteceria em breve.

O ruivo saiu da casa após muitas despedidas, enquanto Himuro continuava estirado em uma montanha de tecidos de cortina que tinham sido arrancadas, agora deveriam comprar outras. Alex olhou-o ali, com aquela pose de rapaz _cool_ , e interiormente zombou dele, pois talvez naquele jovem houvesse mais temores e complexos do que muitas pessoas imaginavam, ela o conhecia mais do que ninguém.

\- Você vai ficar para dormir ? - perguntou a loira, enquanto se aproximava dele.

\- Não, eu também vou para casa - Alex fez um leve beicinho e continuou aproximando-se, mas Himuro fez um sinal, para que ela se detivesse - Se você se aproximar demais, eu não vou me controlar.

\- Você se tornou impertinente - reclamou a loira.

\- É porque eu estava falando sério quando disse que quero você por inteiro... e não vou receber menos do que isso - o jovem ficou de pé, sacudindo as roupas enquanto deixava a lata de soda de lado - Boa noite, Alex.

E assim o moreno foi embora, deixando-a com uma estranha sensação por dentro. Que tipo de sentimento era esse ?

* * *

Havia chegado aquele dia, em que o enrubescido Kagami estava no aeroporto, depois de confessar a Himuro e Alex, relutantemente, que não conseguia ficar tanto tempo longe do jovem de cabelos azuis. Ambos se olharam, sorriram e apoiaram o outro jovem. Himuro dava-lhe um abraço com algumas palmadas, enquanto a loira agarrava-se maternalmente a ele, pedindo-lhe para tomar cuidado e não fazer coisas indecentes sem se proteger, fazendo com que o rubor do ruivo aumentasse ainda mais.

Viram-no subir no avião levantando a mão, enquanto Alex segurava as lágrimas ao despedir-se novamente dele. Olhou para o moreno, que, pensativo, via o avião levantar vôo. Ela brincou:

\- Está pensando em também me deixar ? - Himura olhou-a, ainda com um olho à vista, era cinzento, aquele sinal, aqueles cabelos macios. Ela era como um sonho.

\- Você quer que eu faça isso ? - ele perguntou calmamente.

\- Não quero. Gostaria que você ficasse um pouco mais - respondeu ela, sentindo-se nervosa com o olhar do jovem.

\- Está bem... - respondeu ele, convidando-a a partir, uma vez que o avião já tinha levantado vôo. Assim, ambos deixaram o aeroporto.

Ao chegarem na casa da loira, algo estava errado, eles souberam disso após verem um veículo estacionado na frente. Ambos desceram do táxi, pagando rapidamente, e entraram no local, para encontrarem uma mulher vasculhando as gavetas da casa.

\- O que você está fazendo na minha casa ? - a mulher, um pouco mais baixa do que ela, olhou-a.

\- Oh, é você. Bem, eu vim buscar algumas coisas que ele me encarregou de buscar, e...

\- Ele lhe deu as chaves da MINHA casa ? - a jovem negou, movendo o dedo indicador.

\- Também é a casa dele, deixe-me lembrá-la - ela olhou para Hirumo, parado ao lado de Alex, e levantou uma sobrancelha - Vejo que você já tem outra pessoa.

\- E não há nada do que você está procurando, eu queimei tudo, então, por favor, retire-se - ela indicou-lhe a porta e a mulher levantou as mãos, caminhando até a saída, até deter-se na porta.

\- Sabe de uma coisa ? Você deveria contar ao seu novo namoradinho sobre esse defeito que você tem - a jovem acariciou o ventre, a modo de zombaria, e isso fez com que fervesse o sangue de Alex, que quase se atirou sobre ela, se não fosse por Hirumo tê-la detido - Até logo.

A mulher foi embora deixando-a furiosa, chutando coisas, querendo quebrar tudo, enquanto Himuro fechava a porta. Teriam que trocar todas as fechaduras e tomar cuidado. Alex estava contra a poltrona, com o rosto enfiado na almofada, enquanto as lágrimas transbordavam. Aquelas palavras tinham-na ferido demais e estavam atormentando-a. Que homem iria querer dividir a sua vida com alguém como ela ? Doía, e muito.

Himuro aproximou-se do sofá e, abrindo espaço, sentou-se para atrair a mulher, ela recostou-se em seu peito, soluçando, apertando-lhe as roupas enquanto as lágrimas caíam, enquanto, sem poder dizer mais nada, toda essa dor surgia, assim como o sono, que venceu-a aos poucos, recostada no peito do moreno.

Quando ela acordou, estava novamente na cama. Aquela cama que havia dividido com outra pessoa e que, há poucos meses, estava vazia. Meses nos quais ela teve de suportar ser ridicularizada.

Olhou para a entrada da porta e ali estava Himuro, entrando, enquanto arrumava os cabelos. Ele caminhou até a cama, até sentar-se ao seu lado, e olhou para ela com um sorriso que a relaxou. Espreguiçou-se, esfregando os olhos, e viu que, lá fora, o céu estava escuro, ela não sabia por quanto tempo tinha dormido.

\- Você vai ficar para dormir ? - perguntou ela; Himuro riu.

\- Você quer continuar dormindo ? – agora era Alex quem sorria, e este mesmo sorriso cessou lentamente - Quer que eu fique com você ?

\- Para dormir ? - ela perguntou, olhando-o, e Himuro sorriu maliciosamente.

\- O que você quiser - Alex teve aquela mesma sensação de antes, e era uma tolice, porque ela não era mais uma garotinha, para que em seu peito se formasse aquela emoção, aquela expectativa para o romance, mas aquilo não era correto, ela não se sentia apta para amar.

\- Tatsuya, você sabe que eu não posso lhe oferecer nada... não sei o que você espera de mim - ela sentiu-se triste, mas era hora de deixar a situação esclarecida, para o bem de ambos.

\- Eu já lhe disse, Alex... eu só quero você, inteira...

\- Mesmo que eu esteja velha e destroçada ? - ela riu levemente, mas era um riso lastimoso.

\- Jamais diga isso... é hora de alguém dizer a você - ele se aproximou até beijar-lhe os lábios. Aquilo surpreendeu-a, mas não a desagradou - Você é maravilhosa.

\- Tatsuya... - ela sussurrou, quando os lábios de ambos já tinham se separado, sentindo um pequeno ardor nas suas bochechas, no corpo, enquanto pensava "Isto é estranho... mas é bom", e puxava a camisa dele para voltar a beijá-lo, para sentir o jovem cair lentamente por cima dela, como suas mãos a circundavam, como a respiração dele se misturava com a sua própria.

Com brandura e delicadeza, ele acariciou-lhe os braços, suas laterais, até chegar às suas pernas, e ela deu-lhe livre acesso, separando-as para que Himuro se acomodasse entre elas, tornando tudo mais confortável, quase como se fossem peças encaixando-se com perfeição. Seus lábios brincando, o corpo da loira começou a oscilar contra o dele, e o moreno aceitou com prazer o movimento, acompanhando-lhe o ritmo, sentindo o seu corpo reagir.

A camisa dela cedeu, deixando à mostra o sutiã. Himuro acariciou as montanhas que ela tinha, arrebatando-lhe com um salto e depois uma risada, que contagiou o moreno.

\- Desde quando você sabe fazer isso ? - perguntou ela, e Himuro pôs-se a pensar com uma curva em seus lábios.

\- Há um ano, dois anos... não tenho tanta experiência. Posso aprender ? - Alex cobriu os lábios para não rir com mais força, mas calou-se quando Himuro tirou a camisa, e aquele corpo, definitivamente, não era o de um adolescente, estava ligeiramente acentuado, branco e macio. Himuro era muito erótico para os seus olhos, ela invejou quem o tinha visto assim antes dela, mas hoje era a sua oportunidade, e continuava sendo estranho, mas continuava sendo bom.

O jovem jogou longe os seus tênis e as suas meias para depois desprender a sua calça e retornar aos beijos na pele de Alex, em seus ombros, em seus braços, em seus seios ainda cobertos, até o ventre plano e bem definido, fazendo-a soltar um suave gemido. A calça de Himuro cedeu, dando lugar à cueca. Alex olhou para ele, e viu aquela ereção entre as suas pernas, que, aparentemente, era grande, e a fez suspirar de nervosismo, o que foi percebido pelo moreno.

\- Serei cuidadoso... - disse ele, sensualmente, no ouvido dela, enquanto suas mãos agarravam-se, tentando tirar o sutiã.

\- Isso é o que você diz a todas ? - perguntou ela.

\- Com ciúmes ? Fique despreocupada, não são tantas - disse ele, brincando, enquanto o sutiã finalmente cedia, deixando à mostra os seus grandes seios. Himuro suspirou e segurou um deles, aproximando-se, fechando os olhos e lambendo levemente aquele, o botão rosado, aquela pele. Segurou o outro com a outra mão, massageando-o, apertando um pouco, enquanto sua língua e dentes torturavam, ou melhor, davam-lhe prazer, fazendo com que Alex gemesse um pouco mais.

O short dela foi o próximo a ser tirado, sua calcinha estava embaraçosamente úmida, mas essas eram boas notícias para Himuro, pois teve que puxá-la. Seu dedo passeou pelo ventre dela, que apenas observava-o atenciosamente, com os olhos semicerrados.

Ele tirou a sua cueca, agora ambos nus na cama, prontos para o próximo passo. Acomodou as pernas da loira, dobrando-as um pouco e preparou-se, segurando a sua parte mais íntima, colocando-a na entrada, olhando-a com os olhos, e, como ela estava com a respiração ofegante e havia desejo em seu olhar, em sua expressão, vontade de recebê-lo dentro de si, o moreno assim o fez.

Entrou lenta, gentilmente, abriu caminho pelas cálidas paredes da loira, as quais estavam predispostas a recebê-lo, sem problema nem dor. Chegou o mais profundo que pôde, acomodou-se melhor por cima dela, segurando-a pelos braços, enquanto olhava-a nos olhos. Estavam unidos, conectados daquela maneira tão prazerosa. Quantas vezes Himiro não tinha ansiado por aquele momento ? Era melhor do que o esperado. Ele saiu lentamente e voltou a entrar, analisando as expressões de Alex, para saber se doía, incomodava, se queria mais, porém ela só olhava para ele, apertando um pouco os lábios, desejando-o.

Ele voltou a sair e a entrar, agora mais rapidamente, e o fez uma vez mais. Segurou-lhe as pernas e colocou-as em seus ombros para começar a mover mais veloz, mais ritmadamente, fazendo com que os seios dela se movessem de da mesma forma, e os gemidos dela aumentaram de volume. Estava com as pernas praticamente juntas, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais o moreno, fazendo-o sentir ainda mais a loira, que cobria os olhos com o antebraço, levantando a voz, sentindo aquelas cócegas em seu ventre. Himuro liberou as pernas dela, que caíram de ambos os lados, enquanto continuava subjugando-a com investidas prazerosas, provocando um barulho em todo o quarto, com o bater das suas peles.

Ele a fez girar, ficando de cabeça para baixo, com o travesseiro contra o rosto e afundou-se apenas ligeiramente, levantando-lhe os quadris, fazendo com que a sua ereção se deslizasse por dentro dela novamente. Segurou-a pela cintura, depois mais abaixo e começou a movê-la contra si com força. Alex, mais vermelha, enterrou o rosto no travesseiro, segurando os gritos, enquanto Himuro suspirava de prazer, enquanto a sua visão da loira, das suas costas, de todo aquele prazer que ela entregava-lhe era, para ele, um presente único.

Não conseguindo mais suportar, apertou os lábios tensos, assim como a mulher, e, em um apelo, em um gemido voraz, terminou dentro de si, enquanto ela sufocava um gemido em meio ao tecido . O líquido branco corria pelas bem torneadas pernas da loira enquanto Himuro saía de seu interior, ao mesmo tempo que a via com a respiração delirante, e deitando-se ao seu lado. A mulher ainda estava agitada, cansada e respirando com dificuldade.

Seus olhares se encontraram, depois os seus braços, e ela, por fim, recostou-se no peito do moreno, agarrando-se a ele. Um silêncio se fosse honra ao que se sucedera, digerindo a realidade da situação, pensando no que dizer.

\- Você vai aceitar tudo de mim ? - perguntou ela. Himuro sorriu.

\- Você já sabe a resposta... - outro silêncio.

\- Não posso lhe dar uma família - Himuro não respondeu, apenas apagou a luz do abajur ao seu lado, deixando nela uma sensação de tristeza, até que sentiu os lábios dele beijarem-na.

\- Não sei do que você está falando. Você e Taiga sempre foram a minha família - Alex sentiu um aperto no coração pelo que fora dito. Himuro tinha razão e ela apenas sorriu - Então você faria a mesma coisa com Taiga ? - ele perguntou, brincando.

\- Se Tatsuya me deixar, sim - ganhou um pequeno soco nada feminino no ombro, depois um beijo no rosto e um sussurro de boa noite.

* * *

Foi necessário dar um telefonema quando eles decidiram contar as notícias ao outro membro da família. Não é preciso dizer que o queixo de Kagami quase foi bater no chão, ao escutar o que fora dito por Himuro e Alex.

\- Sinto-me como se o meu melhor amigo tivesse me telefonado para me contar que está saindo com a minha mãe - disse Kagami ao telefone, fazendo com que os outros dois, que escutavam pelo viva-voz, rissem.

\- Agora você pode me chamar de papai - disse Himuro, zombeteiro.

\- Jamais ! Ah... - o outro ficou mais sério, e quase puderam escutar aquela risada do seu lado - Cuide muito bem dela, ambos merecem essa felicidade - o casal se olhou, Himuro beijou-a nos lábios - Eu escutei isso, parem de se beijar enquanto falam comigo, isso é vergonhoso.

\- Kagami-kun pode me beijar, se quiser - ouviu-se Kuroko dizer, enquanto Himuro e Alex riam por causa dos gritos que o ruivo dava.

\- Não ! Ah... de qualquer modo. Desejo-lhes tudo de bom - disse o jovem.

\- Obrigado, Tigger, esperamos que em breve você e Tatsuya venham nos visitar.

\- É claro, isso é uma certeza - e assim, após as despedidas, a ligação foi encerrada. Eles sentaram-se no sofá enquanto alguns beijos nas bochechas eram depositados, e aqueles velhos quadros na mesinha de centro mostravam toda uma vida juntos, rara, mas especial.

O dia do casamento de Alex abraçando Kagami e Himuro, quando eles eram mais novos; o dia em que Himuro foi embora do Japão, sendo um pouco mais velho, enquanto ela choramingava; a final da WinterCup, onde comemoravam junto a Kagami; e, na frente de todas, a foto dos dois, juntos, Himuro beijando a bochecha de uma feliz Alex.

"Chegou o dia em que todos estes pedaços tomaram forma e agora são meus".

* * *

 **N/T 3:** Bem, eu mudei a classificação da fic (a original é Rating T) de T para M porque está mais do que claro que a cena de sexo que acontece na fic é uma NC-17, não é ? Se a fic do autor está no site até hoje, eu não quero jogar com a sorte e ver se o mesmo vai acontecer com a minha tradução.

 **N/T 4:** E eu estou de volta. Demorei porque estava meio cansado. Traduzir cansa, podem crer. E de volta com mais um fandom que, para mim, é inédito, o de Kuroko no Basket. Eu espero que vocês gostam de mais esta fic.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
